


“You Are Good Enough.”

by wilbur_is_brain



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: M/M, Soft Make-Out, hurt/comfort(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbur_is_brain/pseuds/wilbur_is_brain
Summary: Kyle wakes up in the middle of the night to only have something on his mind.
Relationships: Bow/Kyle (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	“You Are Good Enough.”

In the middle of the night,, Kyle shot up immediately wide awake. He started to pant glancing around the small bedroom he was in,, it was rather different from the horde. Instead of the usual gray steel walls within a bunker it was a room for two or three to be exact with a violet colored wallpaper.

The blonde boy glanced over to his lover, Bow who kept his head buried into a pillow with soft humble snores. He sighed glancing over at his bag which was in the corner of the room,, his heart was pounding quickly.  _ What if he had just left? Would Bow even notice or care?  _ Gripping onto his shirt Kyle tried to brush off those thoughts laying down again. He felt Bow shift in bed as he let out a groan,, “Kyle?” he mutters, rubbing his eyes. 

Kyle looked over at his boyfriend surprised. “Shouldn’t you be asleep?” he asked, Kyle starting to pout with his cheeks puffed up a bit. Bow chuckled, “Shouldn’t you be asleep also?” he just had a sly grin on his face, the smaller male shrugging his shoulders,, “mm.” Bow sighed slowly wrapping his arms around Kyle- putting his chin on his shoulder. “what's up with you? You've been silent all day and I'm wondering..if I did something.” 

Kyle quickly shook his head- “it's not you! It's...it's never been you. It's me. I'm the issue.” the dark skinned male tilted his head to the side still holding onto his lover, “please elaborate.” At first, Kyle was silent thinking for a few moments but finally spoke up in a quiet, almost nervous tone. “i...I don't think I'm very much use to the rebellion. All I've been is a mess up,,, I always slip and cause the enemy to escape..I feel like,, if I left- maybe it'd be better.” he hugged himself tightly- as if he was about to burst into tears whispering ‘sorry’ a few times.

“i see.” Bow placed a soft smooch on Kyle's cheek,, “Y’know..I used to think a lot like you. I always thought I was never any good since I wasn't magical like the others and it made me feel insecure..after a while I just- brushed it off though glimmer told me something important. ‘You don't need magic to be strong or helpful’ you may be clumsy but you've helped us in ways we cannot even explain you know most of the directions of the horde and because of that it helped a lot. I don't want you to leave me..not again. I can't keep losing you.”

Bow had let go of Kyle, now on top of him as Bow put his hands on Kyle's face pressing his lips against his. Kyle slowly kissed back wrapping his arms around Bow’s shoulders,, pulling away for a moment both boys somewhat breathless- “promise me something Kyle..promise I won't keep losing you..” brushing his hair back Kyle nodded- “i promise..you won't keep losing me..I love you.” The taller male smiled slightly,,, “i love you too.” Bow pulled him into another passionate tender kiss putting his hands on his waist.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in awhile I'm sorry


End file.
